The present invention relates generally to cooking implements, and in particular relates to rotisserie ovens.
Rotisserie ovens are traditionally used to cook raw meat and poultry product, such as chicken, duck, and the like inside a cooking chamber. In particular, a food product to be prepared is carried by a rotating spit assembly that brings the food product into communication with a radiating heat source that cooks, and in some cases browns, the outer surface of the food product.
Unfortunately, conventional rotisserie ovens suffer from several drawbacks. For instance, if the door to the cooking chamber is not sufficiently sealed, flavorful gasses may escape from the oven. Furthermore, conventional ovens allow condensation to accumulate on the interior surface of the glass door, thereby inhibiting a user's ability to visually inspect the food without opening the door. Additionally, conventional spit assemblies are difficult to disassemble for cleaning purposes. Moreover, conventional ovens do not provide a user-friendly method for removing grease produced during cooking, and additionally fail to provide a user-friendly method and apparatus for cleaning the cooking chamber upon completion of a food preparation sequence.
It has thus become desirable to provide a rotisserie oven that overcomes these deficiencies, and that further improves upon existing rotisserie ovens.